epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Howtobeme/Alexander Hamilton vs Andrew Jackson
Damn. It's been three years since I last went on this wiki. Well, if anyone sees this, I recently got back into ERB with Zuck vs Musk and felt the need to write this. This is one my most wanted suggestions now as it features two of the most interesting (in my opinion) personalities in American politics. If anyone reads this, I hope you enjoy. Epic Rap Battles of History! Alexander Hamilton vs Andrew Jackson Begin! Alexander Hamilton: What a joke! Me, a founding father Rappin’ ‘gainst this dirty, dinky clownin’ bother I’m a scholar, a baller, a lyrical assassin When Hamilton shows up Bloody Bloody Andrew Jackson! Ask Thomas how I am as a debater I’ve got fat stacks of smack written on paper You wrecked the economy, had shit policy Even John Adam’s presidency had more quality I was shittin’ on the British while you were just a boy And paved the way for this country you helped destroy Face it tough guy, this rebel’s too skilled I can see you’re crying more than the Indians you killed Andrew Jackson: Oh Alex, is that all you got? Coulda dropped dope bars, but you threw away your shot Ain’t no Washington for you to run behind Cause trust me bitch, this Dem isn’t kind I’m an ace in the battle, slaughter foes like cattle Then chill out in Tennessee with my many chattel I look at your bank, and I call it corrupt Then payed the national debt that you fucked up I’m a man of the people, a man with no equal Fans cheerin' me on while I’m stompin’ out evil Now do the fans of your musical know That you wanted bitches like them, to not vote Ouch, without Lin, you’re as obscure as Zack Taylor Go fuck yourself back from where you come, ya traitor Alexander Hamilton: So I’m an immigrant, now that’s no lie But I wouldn’t come to any country ruled by this guy You claim to fight aristocracy, but the fact remains Between us two, I wasn’t the one who owned slaves Maybe you were just too dumb to see hypocrisy You couldn’t even spell the word, fucking democracy You take your frat-bud, then put him in your cabinet Then your spoil system ends whenever Eaton demands it Eliza, hold my wig, I’m going ham on this person I’m a rap god, you’re my obedient servant Are you panicking Jack? It’s just like 1837 Don’t worry I’ll give Rachel a “hi" while we’re in heaven Andrew Jackson: While you’re doing that, I’ll meet up with Maria Reynolds I’ll do her so hard that you’ll wish you just embezzled Man, you cheated on your wife, and you gave your son advice Then he shit his way to Weehawken and got cheated of his life And your boy James became my secretary of state Together we put an end to everything you helped create I'm worth two of you, look it up on your cash It’s hurts more than when Laurens smashed your ass Bitch, you’re a bastard, so don’t try to disparage Why don’t you resign from the battle as if it was another miscarriage! Grovel at the feet of this commander-in-chief Hammie, ya got Burrned so bad, you’re roast beef Who Won? Alexander Hamilton Andrew Jackson Category:Blog posts